1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to orthodontic positioners and more particularly to a positioner for use in a very young child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally orthodontic treatment is not begun until at least some if not all permanent teeth have erupted, although I have disclosed devices for providing early orthodontic treatment in a mixed dentition stage (U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,944) or in a deciduous dentition stage, such as in my co-pending patent application Ser. No. 054,287. These devices are to be used once the deciduous teeth have all erupted. Generally these devices have not been designed for the very young child, that is less than 3 or 4 years of age and thus initial treatment is delayed until that point.